1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator with a direct cooling type ice making structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber to store food, and a cold air supplier to supply cold air to the storage chamber in order to keep food fresh. To satisfy consumer demand, such a refrigerator may be provided with an ice making chamber and an ice maker, for production of ice.
Structures for supplying cold air to an ice making chamber in order to produce ice may be classified into an indirect cooling type structure and a direct cooling type structure. In the indirect cooling type structure, cold air generated at an evaporator is fed to the ice making chamber via a separate duct. On the other hand, in the direct cooling type structure, cold air is directly generated within the ice making chamber. In particular, in the direct cooling type structure, a portion of a refrigerant pipe may extend into the ice making chamber, and a separate heat exchanger may be installed in the ice making chamber. Otherwise, the refrigerant pipe may contact an ice making tray such that the ice making tray directly functions as a heat exchanger.
Such a direct cooling type ice making structure may have advantages of high ice making rate and elimination of a feeding duct structure in that cold air is directly generated within the ice making chamber. In such a direct cooling type structure, however, it may be necessary to prevent formation of frost on the refrigerant pipe caused by temperature difference. In addition, a task to extend a portion of the refrigerant pipe into the ice making chamber is required.